


Starting Out

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early times in Dean and Cas' relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

It's a small thing really. A sign to the outside world that they are together and a reminder to themselves that they now have each other to hold on to.

The first time they leave the bunker after officially getting together – and by that, well, they didn't leave Dean's bedroom for the best part of three days, so figure that one out for yourselves – Dean's hand itched the entire time driving. Flexing and straightening, rubbing the palm against the roughness of his jeans, desperate for touch that he's quickly become very, very used to and is already craving.

The obstacle known as Sam sits beside him in the car, completely oblivious. Cas sits in the backseat, head turned to look out of the window for the most part, but every so often he turns his gaze to catch Dean's in the mirror, and gives him a shy, blushing smile.

Far too cute, Dean thinks, then groans at himself for it.

When they eventually stop, Dean doesn't leap out of the car to open Cas' door for him; he'd feel weird doing that and he suspects Cas would feel even more weird about it. Was he does do is fall into step beside Cas, and without hesitating, press the fingertips of his left hand against the palm of Cas' right, silently asking permission.

Cas turns his head and smiles, and Dean slides his hand down, lacing their fingers together.

It's only a mall, picking up the usual essentials that they all run through and then forget to replenish until they all run out. But Dean's hand stays in Cas' the entire time, as does a smile on both of their faces.

  
  
  



	2. Leaning

Dean likes leaning.

He likes leaning back against the car, arms crossed, waiting for Cas and Sam to return from whatever it is that takes them so long.

He likes pulling Cas into his arms, pressing his body firmly against his, looping his arms around his waist and having Cas lean on him.

He likes backing Cas up to the car, bracing himself with firm hands either side of him, and leaning in, smirking his way to a kiss.

He likes leaning his head on Cas' shoulder, or Cas leaning on his, when they're dozing on the couch or bed and watching a movie together.

He likes leaning into Cas when they're sat together at the diner, side firmly pressed into side, so that eating with anything other than one hand is impossible.

He likes leaning Cas up against the wall of the shower and kissing him, both completely forgetting the original reason for getting into the shower in the first place.

But his favourite leaning of all is the surprise one that Cas does every now and then, out of nowhere. He walks up to Dean, turns to face him, presses his head into Dean's neck and breathes deeply whilst their chests touch for the briefest of moments. Cas' hands rest lightly on Dean's hips. And then he lifts his head, and smiles, and steps away.

That is Dean's favourite kind of leaning of them all.

  
  
  



	3. Kissing

Absolutely no PDA whatsoever. Not a thing, uh uh, no way, this is private, this is our thing, not for other people to see.

That had been Dean's sentiment right from the off.

It had lasted less than a day.

Cas started it, really. He'd been trying to convince Dean to try some of the food he'd ordered, and Dean was having none of it. Too green, and too healthy looking for his liking. But Cas' eyes, they were all pleading, and god, if Dean hadn't realised when getting into this relationship that he would be unable to deny those eyes, well, then he was a fool only to himself.

He was pathetic, really. Not that he was complaining.

So, Cas turned on The Stare, and Dean sighed, reaching out his fork to spear some of whatever it was and resignedly drag it up and into his mouth. He chewed, tasted, swallowed, and all was well. He even smiled to say  _ okay, so it wasn't so bad after all  _ . Which Cas seemed to think deserved a reward in the form of a kiss. Right there, in the diner, across the table from Sam, Cas closed the small gap between him and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips, pulling back with a wide grin.

Sam stopped mid-chew to choke. Dean's eyes widened briefly, but he answered Cas' grin pretty much immediately and eventually even remembered to eat.

And that was that.

Kisses when one of them arrived late.

Kisses goodnight in shared motel rooms with Sam whining in protest from his own bed.

Kisses up against the Impala or across her seats, leaving Sam to have to cough politely to get their attention on more than one occasion.

Even on hunts, when they were supposed to be all business. Kisses for reassurance. Kisses for near misses. Kisses of relief.

Dean's favourite kisses are always the ones that Cas initiates, especially those ones that start out soft and grow more and more demanding. They begin with Cas giving him the lightest of kisses that leave his lips tingling in something that is almost an itch. This is followed a longer, lingering one, and another, until Cas' lips only leave Dean's when it's absolutely necessary to gasp for air. By this point, Cas' hands are either fisted up in Dean's shirt or looped around his neck with his whole body pressing up against Dean.

Cas then pulls back, with a smile saying  _ mine _ , and all Dean can do is agree with him.

  
  
  



End file.
